Dragon Ball AT(After Time) The Zeyon Arc
by XeroTheHedge209
Summary: Takes Place After The Events Of GT And 5 Years After The Death Of Omega Shenron,A Mysterious Saiyan Heads Towards Earth To Kill Every Saiyan On The Planet To Avenge The Tuffles And His Father Of Planet Plant.Will He Kill Goku,Vegeta And The Others Find Out Now In Dragon Ball AT!Even Though The Characters Says Goku,Vegeta,Gohan,And Trunks They Will Be More Characters Obviously
1. The Beginning Of Zeyon

_**The Story Starts In Planet Plant And With The Tuffle's Started To Make A Organism To Create The Perfect Warrior The Project Name Is Project Zeyon**_

Zeyon's Age well he doesn't have one just like shadow the hedgehog from the sonic series but Zeyon will look like a young adult to let you guys know

 _ **Scientist Collected A Lot Of Saiyan DNA From The Saiyans On The Other Side Of Planet Plant And Tuffle DNA Collected From The Tuffle King For Project Zeyon To Be Completed**_

 ** _The Tuffles Also Created A Genetically Superior Life Forms And A Parasite Like Organism Called Baby_**

"So Is It Ready?Asked Rick The Father Of Zeyon

"Yes Sir The Project Is Almost Complete"Replied The Scientist Creating Zeyon

The Tuffle King DNA And The Saiyan DNA Combined With The Organism And Zeyon Was Born

The Capsule Exploded To Reveal Zeyon

Mr Francis Said In Shock,"Oh My God Rick Your Son Zeyon's Has A Power Level Of 40,000!

Rick Replied,"Yes Now I Know He Will Become The Perfect Warrior

Zeyon Said,"Uhh Were Am I Who Are You People?"

Rick Responded,"Hello I Am Your Father Rick And Your Name Is Zeyon And You Purpose In Life  
Is To Become The Perfect Warrior and to Protect our People The Tuffle' You Are A Half Saiyan And Half Tuffle"

Zeyon Said,"Really?

Rick Replied"Yes For Now On I Will Train You To Become As Strong As You Can Be But First We Need To Go Back Home"

Zeyon Said,"Okay Father."

Zeyon And Rick Left The Science Lab And Went Back Home

When They Arrived Back Zeyon Said In Shock,"Wow So This Is Our House?"

Rick Replied Back,"Yes Son But It's Great Isn't It

Zeyon Said,"Yeah I Guess'

Rick's Wife Diana Just Died A Month Ago Of A Heart Attack And He Told Zeyon About His Mother's Death

Rick Said,"Alright It's Time To Go To Bed Zeyon Your Training Starts Tomorrow I Will Make You The Ultimate Saiyan

 ** _When The Morning Arrived Rick Trained Zeyon To His Fullest And Rick Shouted_** ,"COME ON ZEYON I KNOW YOUR MORE POWERFUL THAN THAT!

Zeyon Said Sadly,"Sorry Dad I Just Don't Know How to Use my Power.

Rick Said Angrily,"Well You Better Do Better Or I Will Kill You For Good."

Zeyon Was Shocked That Rick Said That So He Charged At Rick Full With Rage And Rick Easily Punched Zeyon 2 Feet Away

Rick Said,"Alright That's Enough Training For Today You Better Focus Tomorrow Morning You Got That."

Zeyon Said,"Yes Sir."

Each And Every Morning Zeyon Waked Up Early To Train With His Father Every 10 Hours A Day

But Until One Faitful Day When Rick Pushed Zeyon's To His Limit' Has Achieved Super Saiyan

Rick Shouted,"ZEYON ATTACK ME KNOW OR YOUR DEAD!"

Zeyon Charged His Ki For An Powerful Attack

Zeyon Shouted,"HAAAAAHH

The Blast Was Rushing To Rick And It Hit Him With A Strong Force Of Power

The Dust In The Air Was To Reveal That Zeyon Only Barely Scratched Rick

Rick Said Angrily,"Okay Enough Is Enough It's Time For Your Death"

Zeyon Was Out Of Power And He Was Worried That He Was Going To Die By The Likes Of His Cruel Zeyon Was Filled With Raged And Anger

When Rick Reached Zeyon He Grabbed Rick's Hand Filled With Rage And Anger

Zeyon Said,"I Had Enough Of How You Treat Me Every Single Day I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Zeyon Shouted Out With Rage,"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Yellow Light Was Shot Into The Air And The Dust In The Air Revealed Zeyon Has Achieved His Super Saiyan Form.

Rick Said,"Amazing Absolutely Amazing You Reached Your Super Saiyan Form But It's Time To Show Me What You Can Do."

Zeyon Charged At Rick Angrily With A Fury Of Punches And Kicks

Rick Was Breathing Hardly,"Man...You Got...Some Good...Moves But It's Time To Show You My Full Power."

Rick Ran To Zeyon Punching Him And Kicking Him And Shooting Him With Energy Blast

The Attacks Had No Effect On Zeyon Even At Full Power

Zeyon Charged His Ki For A Blast Almost Strong Enough To Kill Rick

Zeyon Shot The Blast At Rick And An Explosion On The Blast Occurred

The Dust In The Air Revealed Rick On The Ground Barely Alive

Zeyon Charged Towards Rick To Pick Him Up By His Shirt

Zeyon Said,"This Is Your Last Chance Father Give Up Or Die

Rick Said,"Okay Son That's Enough Just Spare You Own Father."

Zeyon Inverted Back Into His Normal Form,"Fine I'll Spare You But Never Treat Me Like That In Training Ever Again''

Rick Responed''I Only Did That To Make You Feel That Rage And Anger To Achieve To A Super Saiyan But I Promise You showed me how strong you are that's the final training from your father."

 _ **Zeyon Realised that Rick only pushed on Him because he want him to become a super saiyan and to become even stronger than his father**_

Rick Said,"Zeyon Can You Fix Me Up Kid"

Zeyon Said,"Yes Sir"

 _ **Before They Went Back Into The House The Evil Saiyan's Invaded The City Of The Tuffles And Started To Attack Everyone And They Shouted Out**_ ,"THIS PLANET WILL BE OURS!"

Everybody Started to Run away But The Evil Saiyans Started To Kill Everybody

Rick Told Zeyon,"Zeyon There's A Space Pod In The Basement Go Their Now!"

Zeyon And Rick Rushed To The Basement And Zeyon Got In The Space Pod And Rick Setted Up The Pod To Go To Planet Yardrat.

Zeyon Said,"Wait Dad You Got To Have A Space Pod Too."

Rick Said,"I Know Son But I Think I Have No Purpose In Made Me Proud My Son Continue My Legacy And Acheive Your Fullest Potential"

Rick Shot The Space Pod Into Space And Said,"Goodbye Zeyon."

Zeyon Shouted In The Space Pod,"DAAAAD!"

 _ **In The Space Pod Zeyon Realized That The Saiyans Killed The Tuffles Including His That Day Zeyon Promised To The Tuffle's To Exterminate The Saiyan Race To Avenge The Tuffles And His Father Rick**_

Just Moments Later One Of The Evil Saiyan's Found Rick And Said,"So Are You Ready To Die?"

Rick Said,"Come On Show Me What You Got."

 _ **Rick Started To Fight The Evil Saiyans But He Stood No Chance And After That The Evil Saiyan Charged A Energy Blast And Shot The Engergy Wave At Ricks Head And The Evil Saiyan Shouted Out In Laughter**_ ,"HA HA HA HA HAAA!"

 _ **5 Million Years Before The Saiyans Even Existed In The Sacred World Of The Kai's Every Supreme Kai Was Murdered By The Monstous Creature Named Majin Buu t,But One Kai Survived The Raid Of Majin Buu And That Was the Southern Supreme Kai**_

 _ **When He Woke Up After When The Saiyan's Killed Every Tuffle From Planet Plant He Was Enraged That The Kai's Were Not Able To Kill The Monstrous Majin Buu**_

But South Supreme Kai Sensed An High Power Level Being Sent To Planet Yardrat.

He Said,"What Is This Amazing Power This Have Got To Be A Saiyan."

 _ **The Southern Supreme Kai Decided To Teleport To Planet Yardrat**_

 _ **When Zeyon Landed On Planet Yardrat He Saw An Elf Looking Figure In The Shadows And That Figure Stepped Out Of The Shadows And It Was The Southern Supreme Kai.**_

Zeyon Said,"Who Are You?"

South Kai Said,"I am the Southern Supreme Kai Im From the Sacred Planet Of The Kai's Our Race Almost Got Extinct From a Creature Named Majin And Another Supreme Kai Named Shin And Kibito Survived The Raid Of Majin Buu."

Zeyon Said In Shock,"Wow I Feel Sorry For You Man."

South Kai Said,"I Sensed Your Powe Level All The Way From Over On The Sacred Planet Of The Kai's And Your Power Level Is Unbelievable I Think You Will Be Able To Help Me Get Revenge On The Supreme Kai's For Not Killing Majin Buu. "

Zeyon Replied,"I Accept Your Offer"

South Kai Said,"I Train You But You Will Be Way Stronger Than You Were Before."

Zeyon Replied,"Yeah I Like The Sound Of That."

South Kai Said,"You Might Be Able To Unlock Your Potential With My Extreme Training."

Zeyon Said,''Yes And I Can Kill Everyone Who Gets in Our Way For Us To Reach Our Goals."

Zeyon And South Kai Shouted In Evil Laughter,"HA HA HA HA...HA HA HA HA!"

Now Let Dragon Ball AT BEGIN!


	2. Zeyons Ultimate Potential

_**Dragon Ball AT Episode 2 Zeyons Ultimate Potential**_

 _ **When Southern Supreme Kai Found Zeyon On Planet Yardrat They Decided To Work Together To Get Revenge For Their Own Motives**_

 _ **Southern Supreme Kai Decided To Train Zeyon In The Supreme Kai Planet So Zeyon Can Have His Potential Unleashed(AKA Mystic Form Like Gohan From The Buu Arc)**_

South Kai Said,"Okay Zeyon Our Training Begins But First Let's Have A Warm Up Charge At Me And Show Me Your Power."

Zeyon Nodded And He Charged At South Kai With His Strongest Attack

Zeyon Shouted,"HAAAAHHHHH!"

Zeyon Unleashed A Fury Of Punches And Kicks,But The South Kai Dodged Them Without A Problem And One Of His Punches Sent Zeyon Back A Few Feet.

South Kai Proudly Said,"Not Bad Not Bad At All But I Know You're Much Better Than That."

South Kai Said,"Now Lets Try This Again Charge At Me With You Strongest Attack."

Zeyon Replied,"Alright I'm Ready."

Zeyon Charged At South Kai With His Strongest Attack

Zeyon Shouted"REVENGE CRISIS WAVE!"

 _ **Zeyon's Attack Rushed Towards Southern Supreme Kai And South Kai Was Holding On To The Attack And Trying To Push It Back At Zeyon.**_

 _ **Southern Supreme Kai Succeeded Sending The Blast Back To Zeyon**_

 _ **Zeyon Dodged The Blast That Was Rushing Back Towards Him**_

Zeyon Said Huffing And Puffing"Ha..Ha... I Didn't...Expect For You...To Deflect...My Attack"

South Kai Replied,"Now I Know The Truth You're Not A Waste Of My Time."

Zeyon Said,"That's Good To Know My Master."

South Kai Responded,"Good But It's Time For You To Get Some Rest."

Zeyon Said,"Yes My Master."

 _ **Zeyon Was Meditating Ploting Ways To Destroy The South Kai**_

Zeyon Said To Himself,"Yes Of Course I Can Destroy The South Kai When I Unleash My Potential I Will Never Let Anyone Boss And Control Me And My Power ANYONE."

 _ **Zeyon Continued To Meditate Waiting For The Next Day Of Training**_

 _ **Zeyon And Southern Kai Everyday Training Was Pushing Zeyon To His Highest Limits Only For It To Lead To The Death Of Southern Supreme Kai**_

 _ **The Day Came Zeyon Was Ready To Unleash His Potential**_

Zeyon Asked,"So South Kai How Do I Unleash My Potential?"

South Kai Answered,"Try To Do That Super Saiyan Thing And Try To Believe In Yourself."

Zeyon Responded,"Okay."

 _ **Zeyon Began To Power Up To Unlock His Potential**_

Zeyon Shouted,"HAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

South Kai Shouted,'NO NOT HERE YOU IDIOT!"

Zeyon Shouted,"HAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

 _ **Zeyon Powered Up To His Maximum Super Saiyan Level Of Power.**_

 _ **The Dust In The Air Was Revealing White Aura All Around Zeyon**_

Mystic Zeyon Said,"So North Kai Did I Unlock My Potential?"

South Kai Answered,"Yes You Did Your Power Matches The Power Level Of Your Potential Being Unleashed."

Zeyon Started Evilly Laughing,"Hahaha...Hahaha."

South Kai Said,"What's Wrong With You Zeyon."

Zeyon Replied,"I Have This Huge Power Now But It's Time For You To Die Weakling."

South Kai Said In Shock,"What Do You Mean Zeyon Don't Tell Me You Were Just Using Me."

Zeyon Said Proudly,'Yes South Kai I Will Never Allow Anyone To Be The Boss Of Me 's Finally Time For You To Die"

South Kai Said,"I WIll Not Allow That To Happen."

 _ **South Kai Gets Up And Gets In Fighting Position**_

Zeyon Said,"Don't Tell Me You're Willing To Fight Me I Will Be Able To Kill You Easily With My New Power."

South Kai Said,"Yes It Will Have To Come To This."

Zeyon Said,"Alright Show Me What You Got."

 _ **South Kai Charged At Zeyon With His Most Powerful Attack**_

South Kai Shouted,"HAAAAAHHHH!"

Zeyon Said Evilly,"Haha This Is Too Easy."

Zeyon Shouted His Ultimate Attack,''REVENGE CRISIS WAVE.''

 _ **South Kai Got Caught In The Blast And Was Obliterated In The Blast**_

Zeyon Said Proudly,"All To Easy Know It's Time To Leave This Sickening Planet."

 _ **Zeyon Left The Sacred World Of The Kai's To Reform His Own Team To Kill Anyone Who Stands In His Way Of Exterminating The Saiyan Race.**_

Zeyon Managed To Find 3 People To Join His Team For Saiyan Extermination

 _ **Marz-A Person From A Mysterious Race And A Mysterious Planet That Was Destroyed By The Ruler Of The Universe Lord Freezer**_

 _ **Neptune-A Person From Planet Leter His Race Is Unknown**_

 _ **Jupiter-A Person From Planet Leker And He Is The Only Survivor Of His Race Being Extinct From The Hands Of Lord Freezer**_

 _ **Lord Freezer Managed To Destroy Planet Leter,Leker And Marz Planet**_

 _ **Zeyon's Squad Was Located On A Lost But Functioning Ship They Found On A Deserted Planet Called Planet Wradz**_

 _ **A Few Months Later**_

Marz Reported On Zeyon's Ship,"Lord Zeyon A Planet Called Planet Vegeta Just Got Destroyed By Lord Freezer,But It's Said That A Surviving Saiyan Called Kakarot Is In A Space Pod That Is Headed Towards A Planet Called Earth."

Zeyon Said,"Really Im Suprised A Saiyan Manage To Survive By The Hand Of Lord Freezer."

Neptune Said,"But Sir Should We Let The Saiyan Escape?"

Zeyon Said,"It Doesn't Matter,It Will Be A Waste To Kill A Saiyan That Is Going To Be A Weakling In The Future,Besides I Have The Power To Destroy Lord Freezer But I Want The Saiyans To Suffer To What They Did To Me.I Will Visit This Planet Earth In The Future To Kill Kakarot So I'll Let The Saiyan Live For Now."

Jupiter Said,"But Sir Would That Make Your Mission Complete To Obliterate All The Saiyans."

Zeyon Said Angrily,"No All Saiyans Must Be Exterminated Besides I Have Other Goals To Accomplish Today And I Will Never Let Anyone Stand In My Way To Exterminate All The Saiyans."

Zeyon Said,"Let's Get Out Of Here."

Marz,Neptune,and Jupiter Said At The Same Time,"Yes Lord Zeyon.

 _ **Zeyon And His Team Left The View Of Planet Vegeta's Destruction But Zeyon Decided To Let Kakarot To Live But Only To Lead To Zeyon's Plan To Exterminate All The Zeyon Be Able To Kill Son Goku,Vegeta,Goten,And Trunks Find Out Next Time On Dragon Ball AT!**_

 _ **(Finally I'm Done With Chapter 2 Sorry It Took So Long To Create Chapter 2 I Was Worried About How Everybody Is Going To Look Like In Dragon Ball AT Especially Zeyon But I'm Planning On Releasing Chapter 3 On March 10th That's Not Long Anyway Leave In Your Reviews And Thoughts On Chapter 2 And Make Sure To Have A Great Day Or Night Whenever You're Reading This LOL.)**_


	3. Zeyons Arrives On Earth

_**RE-READ CHAPTERS 1 AND 2 BECAUSE I CHANGED BIG THINGS IN THOSE CHAPTERS WERE YOUR NOT GOING TO UNDERSTAND THE ZEYON ARC PLEASE RE READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS I HIGHLY RECOMMEND IT(This Is Only For People Who Read Chapters 1 And 2 Before I Changed Big Things In Zeyons Story And I Changed Some Grammar On My Sentences Anyway this message is for only the people who read chapters 1 and 2 before i heavily modify chapters 1 and 2 if you read my Edited chapters 1 and 2 before you came to this message begin to read chapter 3 but re read chapters 1 and 2 if you read it before i heavily modify those chapters)Anyway Enjoy Chapter 3.**_

 _ **Dragon Ball After Time Episode 3 Zeyon Arrives On Earth**_

 _ **Present Day**_

 _ **5 Years Has Passed Since The Death of Omega Earth Dragon Balls Departed From The Earth And The Z Fighters Are Going To Have To Learn How To Live Without The Dragon ,Goten And The Others Revived Piccolo By The Namekian Dragon Balls.**_

 _ **On Present Day Earth In The Rocky Islands Piccolo Was Meditating For Anticipating The Next Threat To The Universe.**_

 _ **In Space Zeyon Was Only Getting Closer And Closer To Planet Earth**_

 _ **Zeyon Made It To Planet Earth And His Ship Landed On A Abandoned Land.**_

 _ **Piccolo Stopped Meditating And Sensed The Huge Power Level That Landed On Earth**_

Piccolo Said In Shock,"Aaah! What Is That Huge Power Level That Just Landed On Earth I Have To Follow This Power.

In The Abandoned Land Zeyon Said,"Hmm These Earthlings Are Full Of Weaklings."

 _ **Zeyons Scouter Picked Up A Great Power Level Heading Towards Him**_

 _ **Piccolo Arrived At The Abandoned Land To See A Mysterious Warrior**_

Piccolo Said,"Who are You What Do You Want?"

Zeyon Said,"Ah The Namekian Race The Ones Who Created The Dragon Balls."

Piccolo Responded,"I Asked You What Do You Want Don't Make Me Repeat Myself Again."

Zeyon Said,"Oh The Grouchy One You Are I'm Here To Exterminate All The Saiyans On Planet Earth."

Piccolo Said,"I Won't Allow That To Happen."

 _ **Piccolo Gets In His Fighting Stance**_

Zeyon Said,"Oh Don't Even Think About Fighting Me Namekian."

Piccolo Said,"I Will Have To Fight You To Prevent The Saiyans Extermination."

Zeyon Shouted,"MARZ,NEPTUNE,JUPITER TAKE OUT THIS NAMEKIAN!"

All Of Them Said At The Same Time,"YES SIR!"

 _ **Marz,Neptune,And Jupiter Came Out Of Hiding And All Got In Fighting Stance**_

Marz Said Cockly,"So Are You Ready To Die Namekian."

Piccolo Said,"Trust Me You Stand No Chance Against Me."

Marz Shouted,"SHUT UP I'LL KILL YOU HAAAAAAHHH!"

Piccolo Shouted Out,"DESTRUCTIVE WAVE!"

 _ **Marz Got Caught Up In The Blast And Was Obliterated.**_

Neptune And Jupiter Said,"That's Impossible Marz Should Have Taken Him Out."

Zeyon Said,"I Don't Care Kill Piccolo Or I'll Kill Both."

Neptune And Jupiter Said,"Yes...Sir."

Piccolo Said With Pride,"Ha You Guys Can Try You Will Just Fail Just Like Marz."

Neptune And Jupiter Said,"Well We Will See About That HAAAAAHHH!."

 _ **Piccolo Started To Shoot Multiple Energy Blast At The Air Where Neptune And Jupiter Where Rushing To Piccolo.**_

Piccolo Said,"Theres Nowhere Where You Can Escape."

Piccolo Shouted,"HELLZONE GRENADE!"

 _ **Neptune And Jupiter Got Obliterated In The Blast**_

Zeyon Said,"Damn It I Knew Those Guys Were Weaklings The Moment I Hired Them."

Piccolo Said,"Now Your The Only One Left Leave Earth Or You Will Regret It."

 _ **Zeyon Checked His Scouter To Scan Piccolo's Power Level**_

Zeyon Said,"Hmm Your Power Is Not Bad But You Stand No Chance Against Me Namekian."

Piccolo Said,"Well We Will Have To See About That."

 _ **Piccolo Charged At Zeyon**_

 _ **Zeyon Charged At Piccolo**_

 _ **Zeyon And Piccolo Unleashed A Fury Of Punches And Kicks**_

Zeyon Shouted,"TAKE THIS REVENGE WAVE!"

Piccolo Shouted,"AAAHHHHH!"

 _ **Piccolo Was Falling In The Air Looking Barely Alive.**_

 _ **In Capsule Corporation**_

 _ **Vegeta Was Training In The Gravity Chamber Room Until He Sensed A Extremely High Ki**_

Vegeta Said In Shock,"Ahh This Can't Be That Ki Is As High As Omega Shenron."

 _ **Vegeta Exited The Gravity Chamber To Follow This High Ki**_

Bulma Questioned Vegeta,"What's The Matter Vegeta."

Vegeta Responded,"I Have To Go Bulma I Think A New Threat Has Come To Earth."

Bulma Said Angrily,"Oh Don't Tell Me Your Going To Follow That Ki Vegeta You Might Never Come Back."

Vegeta Emotionally Replied,"Bulma If I Never Come Back Just Know That I Will Always Love You No Matter What Happens To Me."

 _ **Vegeta And Bulma Hugged**_

Bulma Said,"Go Get Him Tiger."

 _ **Vegeta Gives A Thumbs Up To Bulma And Vegeta Flies Away**_

Bulla Walked Up To Bulma And Asked,"Mother Where Is Dad Going."

Bulma Replied,"You Know Doing His Thing Being The Prince Of All Saiyans."

Bulla Said,"Dad Always Gotta Be Like That."

Bulma Responded,"I Know But He's My Saiyan Prince."

 _ **In The Abandoned Land**_

 _ **When Piccolo Fell On The Ground Zeyon Walked Towards Him**_

Zeyon Said,"What A Shame I Wasn't Even Using My Full Power And You Fall Within Seconds Now It's Time For You To Die."

 _ **The Moment Zeyon Charged His Blast His Scouter Picked Up A High Power Level Targeting Towards Zeyon and Piccolo**_

 _ **Vegeta Landed Where The High Power Level Was**_

Zeyon Said,"The Prince Of All Saiyans Vegeta I've Heard A Lot Of Stories About You."

Vegeta Shouted,"HEY WHO ARE YOU ANSWER ME NOW!."

Zeyon Said,"The Aggressive One You Are My Name Is Zeyon I Am The Half Saiyan Half Tuffle Warrior From Planet Plant Before It Was Renamed Planet Vegeta.I've Even Have A Super Saiyajin Form That Even Surpasses The Powers Of A Super Saiyajin Here For The Extermination Of The Saiyans To Get Revenge For Killing My People And My Saiyan Father."

 _ **Vegeta Was Shocked Of Was Shocked At The Words That Came Out Of Zeyon's Mysterious Super Saiyajin Form Really Surpass The Powers Of A Super Saiyajin 4 Find Out Next Time On Dragon Ball AT!**_

 _ **(I Had A lot of fun writing this chapter even though marz,neptune,and jupiter were killed easily by reason why chapter 3 didn't release yesterday because my internet was out and i couldn't write chapter 3 thursday.I usually write the chapter directly before the release date of the chapters.I Would Love For Chapter 4 To Release March 30th.I Will Probably Explain What Goku Is Doing With Shenron After Shenron Took Goku Immediately After Omega Shenron's Your Reviews On What You Thought On Chapter 3)**_


	4. New Ki?

_**Dragon Ball After Time Episode 4 New Ki?**_

 _ **After When Shenron Took Goku To Go Train Right After The Death Of Super Yi Xing Long**_

 _ **Shenron was taking goku to a mysterious realm Called The Ancient White Realm To Learn Something That Goku Had Never Heard Of.**_

 _ **Goku Arrived At The Ancient White Realm.**_

Goku Looked Around And Said,"Wow So This Must Be The Ancient White Realm."

A Unknown Voice Said,"So You Must Be Son Goku They Say."

 _ **Goku Turned Around A Saw A Small Short Elf Looking Creature**_

Goku Questioned,"Who Are You?"

The Unknown Person Replied,"My Name Is Kudji And I've Been Waiting For You Goku For Years And Years."

Goku Said,"Really You've Been Waiting For Me?"

Kudji Replied,"Yes Son Goku I've Heard Great Stories About Your Strength And Power."

Kudji Questioned,"Goku Have You Ever Heard Of God Ki Before."

Goku Shouted,"GOD KI!"

Kudji Said,"Yes God Ki Goku Is A Type Of Ki That Can Unlock You New Powers That Normal Ki Couldn't Give You."

Goku Questioned,"Wow Can I Master This God Ki?"

Kudji Replied,"Yes But It Takes Decades To Be Able To Master God Ki,But Only One Person Was Able To Master It."

Goku Asked,"Who Is This Guy?"

Kudji Said,"His Name Is Adjin It Took Him Decades To Master God Ki."

Kudji Shouted,"ADJIN!"

 _ **A Figure Came Rushing Too Kudji**_

Adjin Reaches Kudji And Said,"What Is It Master."

Kudji Said,"This Is My New Student Called Goku."

Adjin Shook Hands With Goku And Said,"Hello Goku Im Adjin My Master Kudji Told Me Stories About You Goku."

Goku Said,"Kudji Told Me That You Mastered This Mysterious Ki Called God Ki."

Adjin Said,"Yes I Did But Kudji Didn't Tell You That If You Use Your New Powers Within God Ki It Can Be Highly Unstable Sometimes."

Kudji Told Adjin,"Hey Adjin How About You Try To Spar With Goku."

Goku Said In Excitement,"Yes I Can't Wait To Fight You."

 _ **Adjin Got Into Fighting Stance**_

 _ **Goku Got Into Fighting Stance**_

Kudji Said,"Begin"

 _ **Adjin Charged At Goku With The First Attack And Goku Was Shocked On The Amount Of Speed Adjin Had**_

Adjin Shouted,"HAAAAHHH!"

 _ **The Kick Sended Goku Feets Away**_

Goku Got Up And Said,"Man Your Pretty Good But I'll Show You My Ultimate Form."

Goku Shouted,"HAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

 _ **Goku Transformed Into A Super Saiyajin 4**_

SSJ4 Goku Said,"Now Come On Show Me What You've Got."

 _ **Adjin And SSJ4 Goku Charged At Each Other With A Fury Of Punches And Kicks.**_

SSJ4 Goku Kicks Adjin Feets Away And Shouts Out,"10X KAMEHAMEHA!"

 _ **The Energy Wave Was Able To Attack Adjin**_

Adjin Got Back From The Rubble

Adjin Said,"That Was Just A Warm Up It's Time To Get Serious."

 _ **Kudji Realized That When Adjin Starts To Fight Seriously He Might Be Able To Kill Goku**_

Kudji Shouted Out,"STOP!."

Adjin And SSJ4 Goku Stopped Charging At Each Other

Kudji Said,"Adjin Could Have Killed Son Goku If You Fought Seriously."

Goku Reverted Back Into His Base Form

Goku Said,Aww Man The Fight Was Starting To Get Good."

Goku Said,"Adjin Your Strong Real Strong The Strongest Guy I've Faced So Far."

Adjin Said,"Thanks For The Little Spar Goku I Look Foward Into Fighting You Again."

Goku Gives Adjin A Thumbs Up

Kudji Said,"Remember Goku If You Even Able To Reach Half God Ki You Could Be Able To Unlock Your Ultimate Saiyan Powers."

Goku Asked,"What's It Called?"

Kudji Replied,"It's Called A Super Saiyajin White."

 _ **Goku Was Shocked On The New Form Super Saiyajin White But How Powerful Is This New Super Saiyajin White Form Is Will Goku Be Able To Fair Up To Adjin Find Out Next Time On Dragon Ball AT!**_

 _ **Chapter 5 Release Date:April 21th**_


	5. Return Of A Old Relative

_**Dragon Ball After Time Episode 5 Return Of A Old Relative**_

 _ **Kudji Revealed That A Mysterious Supa Saiyajin Form Called Super Saiyajin White.**_

 _ **Goku Was Shocked When He Heard About Supa Saiyajin White That It Surpasses The Powers Of A Super Saiyajin 4.**_

Kudji Said,"To Unleash Supa Saiyajin White You Have To Unlock The Saiyan God Powers That Is Hidden Inside Of You."

Goku Replied,"Saiyan God Powers?"

Kudji Explained,"Yes When You Unlock Supa Saiyajin White You Will Get The Saiyan God Royal Symbol On Your Back And Forhead To Prove Your A Supa Saiyajin White."

Goku Replied,"How Do I Unlock A Type Of Form Like This."

Kudji Replied,"You Have To Train With The Saiyan Gods Of Hope Who All Of Them Unlocked The Legendary Supa Saiyajin White Form With The Saiyan God Royal Symbol On The For Heads And Backs."

Goku Said In Excitement,"Oh Really I Am Pumped To Fight These Guys."

Kudji Said,"But Remember Son Goku No Matter How Hard You Train With The Saiyan Gods Of Hope You Will Never Ever Be Able To Surpass The Cosmic One."

Goku Asked,"Who Are They?"

Kudji Replied,"The Cosmic One Is A Mystical Being With A Omniscient Type Of Cosmic One Is Responsible For Creating Space And Time And He Was The One Who Created The Saiyan Gods Of Hope."

Goku Shouted,"OMNISCIENT POWERS!"

Kudji Said,"Theres Something Else I've Got To Tell You Son Goku."

Goku Asked,"What?"

Kudji,"I'm Am A Saiyan Born From The Long Gone Planet Of My Life On Planet Vegeta Is Unknown In My Life No One Knows What Happened In My Life On Planet Vegeta."

Goku Said,"How Come Nobody Doesn't Know About Your Life On Planet Vegeta."

Kudji Said,I Don't Know I Don't Even Know Who My Parents Are."

Goku Asked,"Is Adjin Also A Saiyan Too?"

Kudji Replied,"No One Knows Who's Adjin's Race Is But All He Said Its Not The Races We Know Of In Our Universe."

Goku Said,"Hey I'm Ready To Fight These Saiyan Gods Of Hope Guys Where Are They."

Kudji Said,"I'll Lead You To Them."

Goku Said,"Awesome."

 _ **Kudji Guided Goku To A Mysterious Building Where The Saiyan Gods Of Hope Were Staying**_

 _ **Kudji And Goku Reached The Building**_

Kudji Said,"Here it is Goku The Building Were The Saiyan Gods Of Hope Takes Place."

Goku Said,"I'm So Excited To Train With Them."

Kudji Said,"Remember To Act Respecful With The Saiyan Gods."

Goku Replied,"I Will."

 _ **Kudji And Goku Entered The Saiyan Gods Building**_

The Saiyan Gods Of Hope Turned Around To See The Greatest Saiyan Warrior Alive

 **The Members Of The Saiyan Gods Of Hope Are Akon,Ryn,And Myran.**

Akon Said,"So You Must Be The Saiyan Warrior Kudji Told Us So Many Stories About."

Goku Replied,Yep my Name is Goku I'm A Saiyan Warrior From Earth.

Ryn Said,Interesting So Are You Ready To Unlock The Ultimate Powers Of Supa Saiyajin White"

Goku Said,"I'm Excited To Unlock The Ultimate Supa Saiyajin Form.

Myran Said,"But First You Need A Partner To Train With."

Goku Asked,"So Who Is He."

 _ **Myran Brought Goku's Training Partner With Her**_

The Partner Said,"Hello Kakarot It's Been A Long Time."

Goku Asked,"Who Are You How Do You Know My Name Is Kakarot?"

The Partner Replied,"Kakarot My Name Is Bardock I'm Your Long Lost Father."

 _ **Goku Was Shocked That He Saw His Long Lost Father Did Bardock Survive The Destruction Of Planet Vegeta Find Out Next Time On Dragon Ball AT!**_

 _ **Chapter 6 Release Date:April 30th**_

 _ **I've Decided To Change My Mind On The Release Date For Chap 5 It Was Originally April 12th but on the 12th I had to turn in my computer to my school for Spring Break I'm gonna get it back after The Break So I finished Chap 5 on my Phone so yeah….LOL see you guys on April 30th!**_


End file.
